Elizabeth Bathory
by deepbluepanther
Summary: Longer story than the one before. Elizabeth Bathory is considered the true woman vampire and this is a first person account. Like I said, it's longer but I would love feedback!


My Secret

I was born in a time where secrets were kept to yourself and yourself only. I lived in a time where emotions were not worn on the sleeve, but kept inside you, only to be buried with your darkest of secrets. A time where women did not roam the streets like the whores you can find today, but a time when women had respect for themselves and the people around them. Ah, how the times have changed. In this new day and age people tell everyone they meet how they are feeling about things in the world, their emotions are known to anyone they meet on the street, and no one has secrets. Secrets are a thing of the past; they are obsolete. In this glorious time everyone tells their deepest secrets to anyone who is willing to listen. Well, I have a secret. A secret so dark and hideous I feel the only one I can tell are the pages within this book.

The year is 1605, the place is England. The Great Plague is over, but it seems that England hasn't fully recovered yet. The cobblestone streets are mostly barren nowadays and the few people who roam trudge along mournfully, never pulling their eyes away from their feet. Rats scurry along the trash-littered streets, carrying their diseases along with them, only to run down into the sewers to burrow into the filth that resides there. The whole country seems to be in a state of depression and nothing seems to revive the old way of life.

I once lived in a town called Beldin, and on the outskirts of this town there was a castle. This castle was not the fairy tale castle you may think of, in fact, it was the furthest thing from a beautiful queen's dwelling. This castle belonged to the Countess Elizabeth Bathory, and she was once a stunning creature. Men who passed her by would go out of their way to bow in front of her, or gently take her porcelain hand and have the honor to raise it to their lips. Her skin was so pale it was almost transparent, but not a blemish could be found upon that angelic face. She moved so gracefully you would think she was floating about the foul streets, and her smile was enough to bring the strongest men to their knees.

I will never forget my first meeting with Elizabeth. I was living in the convent on the south side of town, a part of town Elizabeth frequently visited. I was working in the garden in front of the monastery when a black carriage pulled up beside me and the girls, and out of the carriage came the most beautiful face I had ever seen. The afternoon sun shone down upon her as she gracefully slid out of the carriage, landing so lightly on her feet you had to strain to hear the sound. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her full lips pulled back into a heart wrenching smile as she looked at me and the others who were working in the garden.

"Excuse me, ladies, but where may I find Sister Mary?" her voice was like silk. All of us turned our heads in order to avoid her deep green eyes; none of us was worth such an honor. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, one of the nuns spoke softly.

"In the sanctuary, my lady," her voice was barely audible to me and I was sitting only a few feet away from her, but Elizabeth seemed to hear with no trouble. She confidently glided up the path leading to the church. As she walked past me, I could not help but to raise my eyes the slightest bit, and now I know I should not have been so daring. For, when I raised my eyes, Elizabeth felt my gaze. She slowed down her walk and turned to look straight into my eyes. Her lips drew back once more into a brilliant smile.

"Would you like to accompany me? You may prove to be useful along with Sister Mary," she knelt down beside me and waited for my response. I hesitantly looked into her eyes and found myself unable to breathe, so instead I gave a swift nod. She stood back up and waited for me to follow suit. Before I knew it we were inside the church, Elizabeth leading the way and myself only steps behind.

"So, you have accepted the Christianity as well, have you?" her velvety voice resonated throughout the lofty church. One person sat in the pews, a rosary in hand, lost in their own world of prayer.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't blame you. In this time and place people need something to hold on to. So many terrible things happen in this day and age that one must find something to believe in; to put hope in. However, I do find it a trifle strange to pray to something you cannot even see, but I would like to learn more about these beliefs."

"Pardon me, ma'am…"

"Yes?"

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Why of course. No need to be so formal with me, deary," Elizabeth slowed her walk and turned her warm gaze to meet my face.

"Is that why you have been coming here so often? You have been the talk of the convent and we are all curious as to why you visit almost every week."

"I am the topic of your conversations here?" her giggle echoed throughout the church once more. She stopped completely and turned to fully look at my face. A ray of sunlight fell through the stained-glass windows and landed on Elizabeth's face, illuminating her smile. "Well, I will say you should find better topics of conversation, but yes, I am coming here to learn more about Christianity.

"I find it very interesting, the thought of a higher power." She said as she started to glide through the church once more. "The ideas that the world was created in seven days…things like that; it is all so fascinating," I could hear a smile in her voice, and before I knew it we had crossed through the church and waltzed into Sister Mary's office.

"Elizabeth! Why, I was not expecting you again until next week! What brings you here so soon?" Sister Mary creakily stood up from her chair and crossed the room with her arms open. The room was bare except for a single chair, a small bookshelf with a fine layer of dust sprinkled across the top, and a large crucifix, which hung above the chair. Elizabeth smiled warmly and embraced the nun. A pang of jealousy shot through my chest as I gazed in amazement at the embrace; how is anyone worthy of such an embrace?

"Sister Mary, how have you been?"

"The same as two days ago, dear." The nun responded with a smile just as warm, but no where near as extravagant. "What brings you back here so soon, Beth?"

"I was actually hoping I could talk to you about a pressing matter which has been on my mind for some time now."

"Well, let us move into a place a bit more comfortable, dear," the heavy-set nun scurried out of the small room and into the cold hallway. Elizabeth turned to me once more and flashed a brief smile. She extended her arm to the door and waited for me to follow Sister Mary into the hallway. I felt the ends of my mouth slowly curl into a smile and quickly fell in step behind Mary.

Elizabeth followed close behind me, but I could not tell by the sounds of her footsteps, in fact, I could not hear her behind me unless I strained my ears. I knew she was close behind because occasionally I could feel her cold, sweet breath rush against my neck. I quickened my pace until I was in step with Sister Mary.

"Why, Rose, I wasn't aware you were with us, dear," Mary announced in surprise. I smiled briefly as we went into another room, which contained a small couch and a fireplace centered in the far wall.

"Actually, Mary, her appearance is due to me. You see, this is what I would like to speak to you about." Elizabeth glided over to the couch and sat down in a swift gesture. She motioned to the open space next to her, which Mary occupied almost instantaneously. I stood awkwardly in the corner, awaiting Elizabeth's next words. "Mary, I have wanted to learn more about this whole Christianity subject since the day I hear about it. You have been doing a fantastic job at showing me the basics about the religion itself, but what I would like to talk to you about goes even further than that.

"What I would like to do is have some of your students come live with me. They will be able to show me a hands on experience of the rituals involved and the sacrifices that are made while praying to this God…"

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, but the Christian faith does not involve any form of sacrifice or rituals. We do nothing of the sort here, but as for the students coming to live with you, I believe that is an excellent idea. In fact, Rose here is one of the most promising students. I am sure she would be more than willing to accompany you," Sister Mary turned to me with a smile spreading from ear to ear. Elizabeth slowly turned to me.

"I would be more than happy to have you at my home…Rose, was it?" Elizabeth gave me a smile that would put even the brightest of angels to shame. The room filled with silence as both women looked my way and awaited my answer.

"I would be honored," I managed to mutter.

"As would I, Rose, as would I." There was a slight pause as her green eyes pierced into mine. "Well, then, it's settled. Would you allow me to have three more girls come with Rose and me? I promise I will have them back before the month is out," and with a flash of another heavenly smile, the deal was made.

Within the next two hours, Sister Anna, Sister Katherine, Sister Ruth, and I were put into a carriage and escorted to the castle on the outskirts of town. As I looked around the carriage I could not help but notice that all of the girls inside were around the same age as I, and I began to grow weary. I began to worry about who Elizabeth would like the best out of us, and I just hoped that the interest she showed in me earlier would continue once she met the others.

It was surprising how quickly I took an interest in Elizabeth Bathory, but she had a sort of presence around her you could not ignore. It was as if God himself favored Elizabeth, and made it plain to the rest of the world how much He loved her. I know when the other girls would look upon that heavenly face they too would share the same interest as I had now, but until then I would keep the thoughts to myself.

The carriage ride was a silent one. All of us seemed tense with anticipation as we came closer to the castle. The sun had now disappeared behind the horizon; the last rays of the burning orb fell upon the hills and the trees and cast an eerie sort of glow over the hillside. It was colder now that the warmth of the sun had fallen and a rolling fog fell over the road. I pulled my shawl closer over my mouth and gazed out the window at the barren trees which fell over the road, blocking any source of light. The mist grew thicker as we passed over a small marsh, and then, seeming to appear straight from the mist itself, sat the home of Elizabeth Bathory.

The towers of the castle rose up high into the air, seeming to pierce the gray sky. The ugly faces of gargoyles perched themselves on the edges of the castle walls, keeping watch over the road below. Stained glass windows shot their colors of purple, blues, and greens down upon the road and the heavy wooden door stood as a sentry to the house itself. The trees on either side of the road seemed to reach out and scratch at the carriage as we passed by them. It was as if the trees themselves were trying to save us from the despair that waited; how I wish we had taken their warning.

The carriage pulled up to the door and suddenly the air was still and silent. The birds were silent from the nearby forests, the wind was silent, and not a word was passed between our lips. We sat there, petrified, as we averted our eyes up and down the fortress in front of us. As I scanned the castle walls, I caught a glimpse of a pale face peering out from one of the topmost windows, and even through the stained glass covering you could see the beauty emanate from that face. The beauty quickly disappeared from the window as the thick, wooden door slowly creaked open.

The coachmen jumped down and through open the carriage door as Elizabeth Bathory herself appeared in the doorway of the castle. Sister Katherine slowly lowered herself out of the carriage, her golden hair appeared dull in the dying light; I was elated by this. If Elizabeth were to see Sister Katherine's golden locks in the day, she may have grown fond of her beauty, and I couldn't have handled that. Sister Ruth followed suit, her pure, baby face pulled down in a frown, no doubt terrified at what may await her at this dwelling. This is also a good thing for Sister Ruth had a beautiful smile, and we wouldn't want the Countess seeing that. And then came Sister Ann. Sister Ann jumped down off of the carriage with confidence and stepped beside those who came before her, a smile stretched across her face; she was always in the mood for a new adventure.

I drew in a deep breath and quickly gathered my thoughts together. I then slid out from the carriage with as much grace as I could possibly muster, keeping my eyes on Elizabeth the whole time, and I couldn't help but notice her eyes never left mine. I felt a smile curve up on my face and I let it shine through; best to show her that I, too, was confident.

Elizabeth stepped out of the doorway and stood at the top of the marble staircase, looking out at her new visitors. Her deep purple dress made her emerald eyes shine in the failing light. Her dress trailed behind her as she took a step forward and raised her arms as a dashing smile spread across her face.

"Welcome to my home. Please bring you belongings forward and we will have them taken care of," the smile remained on her flawless face as she said this, but there was something about her voice that wasn't right. It was like she didn't have the same control she had at our first meeting. It was as if she knew something was about to happen and she couldn't control herself any longer; the sound in her voice was anticipation, and the more I think about it now, the more I am convinced I am right in thinking that.

The coachmen began to set our belongings in front of us, and slowly I began to move once again. I decided that I would be the last to walk through the castle door. This way I would be able to spend more time with Elizabeth if she allowed the rest of the girls to enter before her. So I took my time as I gathered up my belongings and I waited for the others to walk before me.

Sister Ann hurried forward first, rushing to be the first one to the door. The others followed her slowly, hesitant to meet the gaze of the mistress of the house. I grabbed my bags and slowly approached the gaping castle door, watching Elizabeth greet her guests with a dazzling smile and a swift kiss of the cheek. My feet pattered against the cold marble staircase and I felt my lips pull together as I approached my dear Elizabeth.

"Welcome to my home, dear." Elizabeth quickly kissed Sister Katherine's cheek and turned her cold gaze on me. That brilliant smile appeared on her face and the smile quickly made her eyes shine. "Why, Sister Rose, I am so happy you have decided to come here. I was actually quite afraid you would decide against it in the end."

"My lady, I wouldn't turn down this opportunity for the world."

"Good. I think you are going to enjoy it here, Rose. Welcome to my home," Elizabeth leaned down, and with lips as cold as ice, she lightly kissed the corner of my mouth. A chill ran through my body as if someone had slipped a block of ice down my back. I pulled my chin down to hide the smile that had instantly appeared on my face just from that one kiss. I quickly lowered my eyes, but before I did, I could have sworn I saw Elizabeth curl her perfect lips into a slight smile.

I walked into her home quickly covering my every-growing smile by lowering my chin even further into my chest. I stopped abruptly when I felt a light touch on the small of my back followed by a rush of cool air against my neck. Before I even had time to react, Elizabeth was whispering in my ear.

"How do you like my home, Rose?" Once again, a shiver was sent through my ever-weakening spine. I tried to ignore this sensation running through my body, but it was too enjoyable and too powerful to ignore. I could feel my knees below me start to fail and I tried to take deep breaths to steady them, but it was no use, with Elizabeth so close it was impossible to take normal breaths. I instead whipped my head around to meet Elizabeth face to face. When I did so I almost fainted when I found my lips only inches away from hers. I turned my head quickly and managed a whisper.

"It's lovely, my lady."

"Come! You have only seen the beginning of this lovely place! All of you follow me and I will escort you to your room. This room will be yours for the next two weeks so I suggest you learn to live with them and the others around you," Elizabeth began to walk down an adjacent hallway that was filled with blue marble, and as we walked down this hall I couldn't help but look around my surroundings and gaze at the marvelous paintings that hung from the high walls. Pictures of scenery, women, and men; all were created with beautiful, full strokes only the Italians of that time could master. But one painting at the end of the hallway struck me more than the rest, and I will never forget it. To this day, the image remains imprinted in my mind like a brand burned into an animal's hide.

Hanging at the end of the hallway, before it veered to the right, hung a picture of a solemn looking woman who looked to be around the age of twenty. The woman was looking at her reflection in a mirror and what gazed back at her were not her soft features. Instead, gazing from the mirror was an old, haggard-looking woman with a balding scalp and open sores thrown across the once smooth surface. The face had been drawn down with time and her mouth was pulled down at the corners. The only thing that remained the same between the two women was the smoldering eyes that remained in both. Those ember eyes burned deep and gazed out from the sunken sockets.

I was completely enthralled with this picture and I couldn't help but stop and gaze at it for a moment longer. Elizabeth was at my side in an instant, looking at the picture herself.

"Amazing isn't it? Makes you sad in a way to look at something so beautiful turn so ugly through the years."

"Is that what it is? Is she looking at herself in the future? Seeing what she will look like when time has its way with her? Or is it something different?"

"How do you mean, Rose?" Elizabeth turned and I could feel her emerald eyes study me.

"This lady looks so sad with her life, but yet she is beautiful. Someone so beautiful should have nothing to fear and nothing to be pained about. Perhaps she has done something in her life that makes her ugly where people cannot see?"

"What could someone so perfect have done in her life to make her look so ugly on the inside?"

"The soul reflects what we have done in our life. Perhaps she is looking at her soul in that mirror. Just because her beauty is immense does not mean she has committed no wrongs in her life. Everyone sins, Elizabeth, and the soul reflects those sins."

"The soul…to believe there is another being living inside you is something I cannot grasp, and I am amazed that you are so fully engulfed in this myth. Not that I am not impressed, my dear, it must take so much effort to believe in something you cannot see nor touch. I do not have that patience; I am a woman of touch, Rose, a woman who can only believe in what she sees."

"The soul is not another being inside of you, my lady. The soul is the spirit, which the Lord puts into your body. Think of it like this, the body is just a travel tool until our souls are released to the Lord. Our sins are then revealed to the Lord and he shall make the final judgment upon us," Elizabeth stared at me somberly and it seemed like her eyes were burning into mine, trying to find my deepest secrets; perhaps see if I really believed what I was saying to her. When I think back on it now, I believe that was exactly what she was trying to see.

"Come along, Rose, let's keep moving," Elizabeth finally whispered. She turned her back slowly and walked back to where the rest of the group was left waiting. I turned back and gave one final glance to the eerie painting before meeting up with the group.

"What do you think of our host, Rose?" Sister Ruth said in a hushed whisper. She had fallen behind the rest of the group in order to meet up with me.

"I think she is charming. A wonderful specimen of our Lord's love. What are you impressions of her, Ruth? I know your intuitions are one of the best and I would love to know your thoughts on her."

"I…I am not quite sure yet. She is quite lovely, yes, but as for being a specimen of God's love, I am not sure. There is something about her, Rose, something that is not right. It's like she wants to put on a front about her, make us believe she is good and kind, but beneath there something else; something that seems to lurk in the shadows waiting for the best time to show itself to the world."

"Ruth! You surprise me with your vicious talk! Elizabeth Bathory is a genuine, kind soul, and I could only hope to be like her one day. And what do you think is lurking underneath the surface of our grateful host?"

"I am not sure, but I don't want to be here when it emerges from the shadows."

"Ruth, I have never questioned your judgment, especially in matters such as a person's character, but I will not accept your judgment now. How you can say these things about Elizabeth is beyond me, and I will not fall into your ignorant beliefs!"

"Do not fall into the bliss of ignorance, Rose; you are above that. You know nothing of Elizabeth except she would like to know more about our faith and she so graciously let us into her home, but we do not even know if she really did bring us here to learn. What is we are here for another purpose?"

"Hold your tongue, Ruth! Do not speak of matter you know nothing of! I will not stand for this any longer!" The frustration was rising in me and I knew if I didn't get a hold of myself I would draw attention to us both, and no matter how angry I was with Ruth I would not explain to Elizabeth about why I was yelling at her. Neither one of them deserved the embarrassment.

Ruth lowered her eyes and stared at her feet. A rosy blush appeared in her face as she muttered a quick apology and started forward once again.

We walked down one more marble hallway and stopped at a large, wooden door at the end of the hallway. Elizabeth stopped in front of the door and stood before us. With a flash of a porcelain hand a silver ring of keys appeared and from this she produced a thick skeleton key. I saw a design on the key but it was gone so fast I wasn't sure what it was.

Elizabeth turned her head back to us as she pushed the heavy, wooden door aside, and flashed a quick smile that made my heart skip a beat. As the door creaked open I was reminded of a mouth opening and revealing its dark depths, but the thought disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Welcome to your quarters," Elizabeth smiled and stepped into the dark room. We followed hesitantly and watched as she lit the torches around the room silently. When the light had pierced through the darkness I turned and looked around at the room before us.

The floor was cold cement that matched the cold cement walls. There were four four-poster beds set up in each of the room's corners with curtains pulled around them. Great pillows were set at the head of the bed, and quilts were piled on the top. A full-length mirror was set up in between two of the beds, and two large windows overlooked the immense garden and fountain, which was set up in the court.

"You have forty-five minutes until dinner is served. We will meet again in the front entryway, and from there I will show you the way to the dining room. Until then, make yourselves at home, my dears," Elizabeth turned her face from us, but before her face was completely lost to the hallway, she turned and gave me a smile. This smile was different from the others though; it was almost like a thank you smile, a smile of gratitude. Was it possible she had heard my prior conversation? With Elizabeth, nothing would have surprised me. It was the most remarkable thing, the more I was around Elizabeth, even in the mere presence of her, I became more intrigued and I could feel myself being drawn to her. Ruth had one thing right about Elizabeth; there _was _something about her.

Once Elizabeth had disappeared through the door the four of us went to our gracious beds. I have never slept in anything so extravagant before, I was so accustomed to our small cots that even lying in a bed like that was like swimming in a body of water much too large for myself. I looked around the room at the other girls; Ruth had removed her rosary, gently raised the holy relic, gently kissed the body of Christ, and tenderly placed it around her bed so it would hang silently above her head. Katherine was kneeling at her bedside, quietly rehearsing her nightly prayers. I turned around to follow their example when Sister Ann lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by Ann's warm smile.

"We have forty-five minutes to go, Rose, and I cannot picture them being locked in this room. I could not help but notice our host has lovely paintings hanging throughout her home and I would love to see more. Would you like to walk with me until dinner? This place cannot be that big that we won't find our way back, right?" Another warm smile from my friend. How could I refuse her offer?

"Lucky for us you have a good sense of direction. Come, let's go on a walk and you will tell me what you think of our lovely host; I would love to know," I walked over to the heavy door and held it open for my friend. Ann gracefully crossed the floor, her habit slightly trailing behind her, and walked through the door. I briefly looked past her to our companions and saw Ruth glancing up at me from her prayers. I quickly looked away and followed Ann out the door.

"This home is incredible, wouldn't you agree?"

"It is very incredible, and it belongs to an incredible lady, a true cherub from above."

"You have taken a liking to her, haven't you?" I could feel Ann's curious eyes crawl over my face like a spider scurrying across the floor.

"She is a very gracious person, one who people should aspire to imitate one day. Her beauty is from none other but our gracious God above and we should feel honored to be in her presence. Please, tell me, Ann, what do you think of our host?"

"She is beautiful yes, but from our Lord I cannot be sure. There is something about her beauty that is not right, it seems there is something lurking under the surface, something very powerful. She is very gracious to let us stay in her magnificent home, yet we are willing to stay with her in complete solitude form the rest of the town."

"Has the whole world gone mad? It seems I am the only person who can appreciate Elizabeth Bathory and not think there is something beneath her appearance. There is nothing wrong with her, and soon you will be put to shame for even thinking such a thing," I turned away from her and trudged down the hall. She quickly caught up to me, gently held my hands, and met my gaze with her warm, brown eyes.

"Do not be so naïve, Rose. You are a very smart, clever girl, but do not be so eager to follow the footsteps and example of someone you know nothing about. Beauty only goes as far as a knife can plunge, and I warn you, there is something under the skin of this woman, something you do not want to see," her warm hands slowly let mine fall to my sides. She turned her back to me and silently walked down the hall. I reluctantly followed her. Two of my dearest friends have now accused me of being naïve and blinded by charm, and I have always followed the advice of these women; do I turn my back on them now?

We turned the corner in the hallway and found ourselves in a very different part of Elizabeth's home. The hallway we now faced was long and narrow and at the end stood a heavy, iron door with a large bar across it. Ann turned back to me with a wolfish grin, and walked up to the door.

"For being a servant of the Lord you are very nosey, my friend."

"It is one of my few vices, my dear, and the Lord will understand this." Ann gently brushed her hand across the iron bar stretching across the width of the door. "What could be behind this door I wonder…"

"Nothing of your concern." Elizabeth's once warm voice was now cold and unfeeling. I quickly turned around to find her deep green eyes staring at us, and for a second I could see what the other girls had been trying to tell me; there was something hidden beneath Elizabeth's surface, and whatever was lurking there it was about to find its way out of hiding. My blood ran cold as Elizabeth glided past me, leaving a cold wind behind. She stood in front of Ann, slowly raised her hand to Ann's, and removed it off the bar. "There is nothing behind that door for you, at least not yet. All that's behind this door is an empty room, a room I hope to make into a chapel if I learn more about this religion," and just like that the cold feeling was gone from her and she was back to her charming, kind self. Any trace of the thing lurking beneath the surface had disappeared.

"I am deeply sorry if we have wandered, ma'am. Your home surprises me with its size. You see, Sister Ann and I wanted to see more of your lovely paintings and we must have taken a wrong turn along the way and ended up in an unknown part of your home—"

"You talk too much, Rose." Elizabeth's warm smile returned and I felt the blood rush to my face. "I am sorry if I frightened you. I just was not expecting anyone to be down this way; I am so unaccustomed to having guests in my home. Come, let's make our way down to the front hall, I am sure the other girls are waiting there for us," there was something in the way she said this last part that made me feel uneasy, almost ashamed for not following her instructions.

Ann slowly followed Elizabeth down the hall. She stopped and looked at me for a brief moment. "Do not be blinded, Rose. You saw what just happened," she quickly whispered this and then sauntered down after our host.

We followed Elizabeth down beautiful marble hallways, each one more extravagant then the last, until finally we came upon the front hall. Sister Katherine's golden blonde hair shone in the dancing candlelight and Ruth's smile, even though worrisome, continued to be warm and brilliant. I felt the now familiar pang of jealousy as I saw the warm smile spread on Elizabeth's face as she approached her guests. I began to feel horrible for putting a frown on Elizabeth's angelic face and for upsetting her the way we did.

Elizabeth must have read my mind because I felt her cool breath come behind me, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. "I am sorry to have acted the way I did. I should feel flattered you enjoy my home, and I am honored to have you here, Rose." The cool air disappeared from my neck as quick as it had come, and Elizabeth stepped to the front of the line to speak to all of us. "Please, follow me and I will lead you to the dining room."

As we followed Elizabeth once more down the winding hallways, Ruth walked up beside me. "Is there anything wrong, Rose?" her voice was hushed and she constantly averted her eyes to make sure our host could not overhear.

"Everything is fine, dear. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when you walked through the front hall, I believe you glared at Katherine and myself. It happened so quickly and so sudden that I cannot be certain, but I have never seen that expression appear on your face before, Rose, and it frightens me. I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, I can promise it was not intentional," her brown eyes feel to her feet and waited for my response.

"Oh, Ruth, I am sorry if I gave you such a look. I can promise you it was not intended to happen. You are one of my dearest friends and I would never look at you in that way."

_Liar! You did intend to look at her that way because Elizabeth gave her a look you would give anything to get. You are turning your back on your best friends, on your teachings, and you lie to a servant of the Lord, and for what? For a woman you know nothing about!_

My mind would not stop these thoughts that haunted me. I know my thoughts were right; I had just lied to one of my closest friends, but I could not bring myself to tell her the truth. I could not tell her I glared because I was jealous. Instead I watched as Ruth smiled to herself and followed the others with not another word. My mind raced with guilty thoughts, but I followed along in silence until we entered the dining room.

The oak round table was in the middle of the large room and a candlelit chandelier hung above it, casting a brilliant glow over the porcelain dinner plates. Elizabeth glided over to one of the five high-back chairs and opened her arms, beckoning for us to join her. Her dark red dress made her green eyes shine like emeralds and her beauty once again astonished me.

Our dinner consisted of a cream of mushroom soup for the first course, an oven-roasted duck cooked to perfection for the second course, and a large plate of fresh fruit and cheese for the last course. Our conversation was light and joyous, Elizabeth spoke of her many travels and desires and we were keen to listen; how interesting she is! Travels to exotic Africa, a place only heard of but never to be seen. There were tales of the tribes that were inhabited there and of their rituals, and also tales of fortunetellers who could read your palm and tell your future. Elizabeth would also ask us about our faith and beliefs, astounded by our prayers and love of a being that is not seen. She asked us about Mother Mary and how Jesus came to be, but the part that interested her most was the resurrection of Christ. Her face brightened at the thought of life after death, it makes complete sense to me now, but then we were foolish and naïve.

We were dismissed from the dinner table at around nine and we quickly returned to our room, eager to rest after the eventful day. Elizabeth told us eagerly we would begin our lessons tomorrow and we would teach her our beliefs. She wished us a peaceful night's rest and retired herself, the only problem was I didn't sleep peacefully that night. Neither could Sister Ann.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Ann out of her bed and walking to the door in her nightgown. I slowly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and groggily sat up in my own bed. "Where are you going?"

"I heard something, Rose. It sounded like a scream came from down the hall and I need to go see if something has happened."

"Wait, I will come with you," I slowly swung out of my bed and slipped my feet into my cool slippers. Ann silently waited for me to gather my senses and we silently left the room, careful not to wake up the other girls. As we walked down the cool hallway I could faintly hear a soft thumping coming from down the hall. Ann glanced at me nervously and we quickly followed the thumps, which were now turning into cries of pain. We hurried our pace and I soon realized we were in the part of Elizabeth's home where she caught us earlier; the place we were not supposed to be. We rounded a corner and found ourselves in the very same hallway where Elizabeth had found us, the iron door standing at the end of the hall like a mouth waiting for us to enter. The screams continued to escape through the door until finally they began to die down. Ann slowly turned to meet my gaze. She raised her hand to the bar going across the door, but when she placed her hand upon it a long scream came from within followed by an eerie silence.

"We need to go, Ann," I grabbed Ann's cold hands and led her away from the door and down the hallway. We disappeared into our room and curled up into our beds. I am not sure how Ann slept that night, but I know I could not keep my eyes closed. Each time I would close my eyes and fall into the bliss of sleep my haunted mind would bring me awake with the sounds of that blood-curdling scream. I was in no condition to teach Elizabeth the next day.

The next morning I awoke from a restless sleep to find Sister Katherine opening the bedroom door for Elizabeth, who was dressed in a beautiful green dress, who invited us to have breakfast before we begin our lessons for the day. We quickly dressed and joined her in the dining room once more where we were treated to bread, cheese, and fresh fruit. After breakfast Elizabeth asked us to join her in her study where we would begin to introduce our faith to our host.

We followed her up a wonderful marble staircase and into a beautiful study filled with books of philosophers and the great minds of our time. She led us to a large fireplace with five cloth chairs placed around it. She opened her graceful arms and beckoned for us to sit in the seats while she poured drinks for us from a burgundy bottle. She looked back and began to hand out the cool drinks, a small, cat-like smile curled around her face. When all the drinks were handed out Elizabeth raised her graceful hand and gently placed it on the mantle of the fireplace, seemingly waiting for one of us to begin with the many lessons of our savior. I quickly exchanged a glance with Ann who in turn lowered her eyes to her drink. Sister Katherine flipped her golden locks back with a sweep of a lovely hand and quietly cleared her throat.

"Now which one of you ladies would like to begin?" I looked around the room in confusion and saw the same look in each one of our eyes. Elizabeth stood patiently, the silence of the room slowly falling in around us, like a blanket of snow powdering the frozen ground. Elizabeth began to laugh when no one answered her. She crossed the room to another wooden door and slowly opened it, the old wood loudly creaking, filling the room with the rustic creak of the ages. "If you don't mind I would like to take you all one at a time, that way I can get a feel for your separate beliefs, also this way we can cover more ground in less time so to speak. Sister Katherine, would you to begin?" Katherine turned to me with nervous eyes and slowly stood up. None of us knew what to expect; none of us knew what we were going to talk about or what she wanted to hear, but I would do anything in my power to impress Elizabeth.

Katherine disappeared into the room beyond our view and then there was nothing but to wait. I wanted to speak to the other girls who were with me, but I did not have anything to say to them. My mind was filled with thoughts on how to impress Elizabeth, and it was no easy feat to accomplish for that matter. It seems that everything I could think of would not be enough; I know my knowledge is vast in the matter of our Lord, but could I pass this knowledge on to another person sufficiently? Pass is on completely to another who yearns to learn?

Soon enough Sister Katherine again emerged through the door, beaming from ear to ear. It seems her and Elizabeth had had quite the time in there, but what they were giggling about I had not the slightest insight, all I know is I hope I can make Elizabeth feel that way when it is my time to follow her through that doorway. Katherine took her place by the fireplace and Elizabeth called in Ann next. The time flew by quickly as my racing mind thought of what to say when I enter, and soon, after Sister Ann and Sister Ruth had appeared once more, it was my time to follow.

I stood up and entered the unknown room. Elizabeth shut the door and as my eyes adjusted to the dancing shadows emanating from the candles, I could see two small chairs placed around a small desk with parchment placed upon it. A small stained glass window let small rays of sun from the outside world fall into the shadows of the room. Elizabeth glided past me and sat in one of the chairs, her red gown trailing behind her. With speed like a bird, she picked up the feather quill in front of her and beckoned to me with the other pale hand. I slowly crossed the small room and seated myself across from her, moving my eyes to the paper in front of her so I wouldn't meet her gaze. Could she possibly know what we heard last night? Something whispered deep inside me that she knew Sister Ann and I were outside that door last night.

"Your friends are quite strong in their beliefs. In these past hours I have learned how your faceless God created the universe in seven days time, how he had one son who was born of a virgin, and how a man named Noah saved all the creatures on earth from a monstrous flood. These among other stories I have learned about, but I am afraid I do not put so much faith in it as your friends do. I am assuming you are the same way, believing these things can be true, but I am hoping you could tell me something a bit more believable than all the animals on the earth fitting into a single boat." I sat silent for a moment, opened my mouth to begin, but was then interrupted by Elizabeth. "One last thought on that story before you begin, my dear. It is quite odd none of these wild animals that were aboard that ship did not kill any of the others; they would have to eat would they not?"

I have never once doubted my faith, I have always believed the things I was told, believed that the most remarkable things happened in the time of Jesus, but as Elizabeth said this I could not help but begin to laugh. It was strange, now that she said it, how the creatures aboard the ship never attacked Noah. As I thought about this more, the laughter increased until both Elizabeth and I were laughing together. "It is a little strange, ma'am."

"Tell me some other stories, Rose. Tell me something I would like to hear, different form the others," my mind was at a standstill. I had planned on telling her how our Lord made blind men see once more and how he turned water into wine, but something told me that wasn't what she wanted to hear; something told me she wanted to hear the darker side of our beliefs. A thought came to my mind and before I could think it over, I followed my harsh thoughts.

"There is a book in the Bible, a book from one of the Lord's apostles, which speaks of many different things; things the church does not much speak about. The book of Matthew speaks of the demons our Lord cast out; cast out of people, cast out of animals, but it mostly speaks of demons lurking beneath the surface of creatures on earth."

"Ah, now here we get to the dark side, eh? To every right there must be a wrong, to every light there is dark, and to every good there is evil."

"That is right; there must be balance in the world. There is darkness to conquer the light, but the light will chase away the darkness."

"And what happens if the darkness wins?" Elizabeth looked up from her parchment and met my gaze with emerald eyes.

"As long as there is light, Elizabeth, the darkness cannot win," she stared at me with something like wonder and then gave me a smile that did not quite reach her cold eyes.

"An interesting theory. Please continue and tell me a story from this book of Matthew."

"There is a story that Jesus went to an island, and on the island was a man living among the tombs in the graveyard. The town had tried to chain this man up, but he was too strong for the chains and he would break out of them. Jesus came to the man, who was possessed by an evil spirit, and asked the spirit within its name. The spirit yelled at Jesus that his name was Mob, for they are many; the spirits dwelling within the man were many. Jesus then cast the spirits out and into a herd of nearby hogs. The hogs went wild when the spirits entered them and ran off a nearby cliff and into the crashing water below. All of the hogs were drowned and the spirits within them disappeared, no doubt searching for another person to personify and command," as my voice fell, the only sound left in the room was the scratching of the quill on the crinkled piece of parchment. The scratching soon topped and Elizabeth, without looking up, began to speak quietly.

"And what does this story mean to you? What is the significance behind this?"

"This story shows us that demons and evil spirits can inhabit anyone at any time. Evil does not seek out one kind of person; the best person in the world can be invaded by a spirit, as long as they are open to it."

"And how are they open to it?"

"As long as they have faith. As long as they are open to the possibility of spirits, both evil and righteous, existing in this world they are open to being invaded," Elizabeth slowly raised her eyes from the parchment and stared at mine for a long moment before speaking again.

"Is there something troubling you, Rose? Anything on your mind that is distracting you?" A horrible scream resonated through my mind as soon as Elizabeth said anything; no doubt the scream we had heard last night was still haunting my mind. Elizabeth's green eyes continued to stare into mine, seeing right through me once again. Could she see it in my eyes? And did she know what was haunting my mind, my very thoughts?

"Nothing is troubling me, ma'am. Just tired and exhausted I gather."

"Yes, I imagine moving into a new home and living with a complete stranger can be quite exhausting, but I would think not sleeping through the night could have some affect on a person," her cold gaze peered into my very thoughts once again. How was it possible she could read my mind like a book?

"It is true I did not sleep well last night, ma'am. I thought I heard a shout in the middle of the night, but I am sure it was only a dream."

"A woman of God does not lie, am I right?" I could not stare into her eyes any longer. I gently lowered my eyes to the table and slowly nodded my head. After a long pause I could feel Elizabeth lower her eyes and the scratching continued on the aged paper. "You are a very interesting person, Rose, much different than your friends and fellow believers. You all are free to leave now for the day; feel free to walk through the gardens outside or wander throughout the house. Supper will be at seven in the dining room," I slowly stood up from the chair and walked out of the room without another word. I told the others we were free to do as we pleased for the rest of the day and we all decided we would take a walk through the gardens surrounding her home. We first stopped in the kitchen to get some fruit, bread, cheese and then we were out the heavy front door.

When we were inside the lovely gardens that surrounded Elizabeth's home, Katherine turned to us with excited eyes. "How did your meetings with Elizabeth go?"

"It was very interesting; I told her how the Lord created the universe and everything around us, and I also spoke of Adam and Eve. I thought if she was going to learn about our faith she should begin with the start of everything, right?" Sister Ann's golden brown eyes flicked between ours, hoping to get some sort of agreement from her peers. The rest of us slowly nodded and stared at the lovely flowers that surrounded us from all sides. "Well, what did the rest of you speak to her about?"

"I thought I would tell her about the story of Moses and how the Ten Commandments came into being. I also spoke of Noah's Ark, but she didn't seem much interested in that one, she actually seemed quite bored if anything." I began to snicker at this, remembering Elizabeth's reaction to this story. Ruth looked over with hurt eyes. "Well, what did you tell her about then, Rose?"

"I spoke to her about when Jesus went to the river of Galilee and cast the demons out of the man in the graveyard. She seemed quite interested in it actually; she asked a lot of questions about the story and—"

"Why would you tell her a story like that, Rose?" Ruth grabbed my arm and stared at me in horror and anger. "You should not tell her about the darker side of our faith. What happens if she is frightened by it and decides she is not interested in Catholicism?"

"Sister Ruth, does the countess seem like a woman that frightens easy? And besides, to every good side there must be a dark side to go along with it and that is just part of this world. She needs to know about both."

"Thank you, Ann." I didn't want to say it, I didn't want to embarrass the other girls, my friends, but I felt the words building up in my throat like vomit rising to the surface. "She told me that she thought it was quite funny, the stories you were all telling her, and she wanted to hear something different from me so I told her a story different from yours." Ruth looked down, still upset by my choice, and Katherine started to chuckle quietly. "And what about you, Katherine? You and Elizabeth seemed to be having quite a lovely time when you walked out of the room," I heard my voice crack, the jealousy inside me running wild. Yes, Elizabeth had enjoyed my lesson more than the other ladies', but I had not made her laugh the way Katherine had. I am trying with all my might, but I can feel a certain amount of hate building for Sister Katherine.

"My lesson was about how Jesus came into the world; she thought it was quite humorous how a child could be born into the world and the mother is continued to be thought of as a virgin. She began to make jokes about it and I could not help but laugh with her."

"You laughed at the Virgin Mary?" Ruth was becoming more appalled with us by the minute; by the end of this week I believe only Sister Ann will still hold Ruth's respect.

"I was not laughing at the Virgin Mary, Ruth, and I never will. I was only laughing with our host. She said she wish she could have children without having to put up with the man," Katherine laughed once more, raising her hand up to a beautiful red rose that was hanging above her head. We fell silent after that, wrapped in our own thoughts. We had a picnic in the gardens, but conversation was minimal and insignificant; Ruth was still upset and the rest of us were thinking about our further lessons I assume…if there were to be any further lessons.

Time passed quickly though in the gardens. With so many lovely things to look at and feel time slipped away from me. I do remember looking up to one of the many windows of Elizabeth's home and seeing a faint figure standing in front of a stained glass window. Was it Elizabeth? I could not be sure, the window blocked any sort of defining feature, but I do not believe it was. There was something different about this person; it seemed the silhouette was unmoving, stayed put for at least five minutes without moving so much as a twitch of the head. A shout from behind me distracted me from the window, and I quickly ran to the sound of the shout.

Sister Ann was standing in a clearing, staring down at the ground. The rest of us quickly rushed up to her, hurriedly asking her if anything was wrong, but she would not answer us; she continued to stare down at the ground and shout for us to come to her. The shouting ceased when we were even with her and when I looked down I saw why Ann had been nervous. In front of us, about one hundred feet away from Elizabeth's marvelous home, was a personal cemetery, a cemetery which had at least twenty graves scattered about. There was no order to the cemetery, like other ones do, but it seemed the bodies, whoever was buried there, were just thrown haphazardly into their graves.

"Are all of these graves unmarked?" Sister Ruth had begun to walk slowly through the graves, weaving between the ancient stones. I slowly walked among the graves and bent down low to gaze into the weatherworn stones.

"They are marked, but some of these seem to be hundreds of years old. There are vines that grow over them and some of the names have been wiped off just from the weather of the ages. How many people have lived in this house before Elizabeth, I wonder?"

"I have heard this place is different from any other home in England. I have heard from many people that many have died in this house from very mysterious causes. I have never been disturbed by these stories; scary times will put unnecessary fears into people's hearts, but there is something strange about this house, I can feel that," Katherine pulled her shawl closer around her, as if fighting off a phantom chill only herself could feel. I stole a glance at Ann who met my gaze with worried eyes.

"I believe we all feel there is something different about this place," I whispered. I lowered my eyes from Ann's and stared at the stone beneath my hand once more. So many lost souls; how had they died? I would not be the one to ask Elizabeth, but I do hope someone will.

"My, you ladies do tend to wander don't you?" her voice, as soft as silk, surprised us from behind. The sun had fallen behind an ominous black cloud, but this did not fragment Elizabeth's radiant beauty in the slightest. "I believe time did slip away from you all; it is now ten after seven and dinner is ready," she quickly turned around and walked back to her home.

We followed her into the dining room where a smoked ham was awaiting our return. My mouth started to water and I realized for the first time I was really quite hungry; the lunch we had had earlier seemed fulfilling but now seems insufficient.

Silence fell over the room as we devoured our meal, the only sounds were the clattering of forks and knives and the soft thuds of the heavy glasses being put on the table. The silence was soon broken as Elizabeth slammed her silverware down and stared across the table. She slowly met each of our worried eyes and then smiled wanly.

"I am sorry, that was very rude of me. A thought just occurred to me…about your faith actually…how does it end? I have learned about the beginning and I do believe it is time to hear about the end, would you not agree?" She folded her hands beneath her pointed chin and waited patiently for someone to begin, but it never came. We sat in silence, hoping another would begin until I finally spoke quietly.

"I do not see it being fit for the dinner table, ma'am. It is also quite frightening to think about; perhaps you would like to hear about it tomorrow? I will tell you about it in my—"

"So what if it is frightening! There are very terrible things that happen in this world and there are frightening things as well, but we cannot not speak of them and just hope they go away. My you ladies are dreadful company! Our conversations are drab and dreary and when I try to make a pleasant conversation you all act like someone died," her green eyes now burned with fury. Her face was a mask I had never seen her wear before; her mouth was drawn back in a snarl and her breathing had become short and rapid. Her hands slowly raised to her head and she began to run her eyes delicately.

"I am very sorry if we have offended you, ma'am," Ann spoke quietly, looking down at her plate with terrified eyes.

"I think I have had enough company for tonight." Her hands remained placed at her head, cradling it like a hurt child. Her hands slowly moved to her temples and she slowly rotated her fingers in small circles like she was trying to get rid of a trying headache. "Retire to you rooms." We slowly stood up from the table and disappeared from the room, leaving Elizabeth alone at the dinner table.

My mind raced with horrible thoughts. I knew that we made Elizabeth upset before, but I had never seen her this upset. She seemed on the verge of tears when we left but there was something else; her whole body seemed to be trembling, like she was trying to hold something inside her that was about to burst out. When I think about this now, I am positive that was exactly what she was trying to do.

The next morning there was no sign of Elizabeth at our door, there was also no sign of Ruth; she seemed to be missing from the room. We decided she must have already gone down to breakfast since we were obviously intended to find the way on our own this morning, but when we arrived in the dining room Ruth was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth was already seated and dishing herself some fruit and cheese.

"I am sorry, but Sister Ruth will not be joining us for today," her voice was cold and lifeless. She continued to eat without looking up as we sat down to join her.

"Where is she?"

"She has become terribly ill and it is best for her to stay in bed for a little while."

"But, she wasn't in our room," Katherine said quietly as she reached for some food.

"I did not think it wise to let a sick girl stay in the same room as you girls. Her sickness could be contagious and then all of you would have to go home. She came to my room in the middle of the night and I sent her to her own private room for the time being," I tried to imagine Ruth stumbling around in the dark trying to find Elizabeth's room, when I realized none of us have ever seen Elizabeth's room.

Time slipped by slowly, and not another word was spoken at breakfast that morning. I was wrapped in thoughts of Ruth and what could have happened to her that she had to find Elizabeth in the middle of the night. And how did she find the right room when we have not even seen where it is? My mind was racing with these troubling thoughts when Elizabeth spoke, her voice the same cold tone as it was at the start of the meal.

"Sister Rose, I would like to speak to you after breakfast. Alone."

"Understood, ma'am," I kept my eyes down and now new thoughts were coursing through my mine like venom tracing its way through my veins. What could Elizabeth possibly want to speak with me about? My heart fluttered as I thought of possibilities.

Breakfast passed without another word, and soon the other girls followed their former instructions and returned to their room, leaving me alone with our host. Silence filled the room and I could feel Elizabeth's once warm eyes stare at me coldly, chilling me to the bone. I finally raised my eyes and was startled by how cold Elizabeth's eyes really were. The eyes that once filled my heart with joy and warmth now frightened me and made me want to hide from their gaze. The words I intended to speak were caught in my throat.

"You wanted to speak to me, Elizabeth?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper. I did not want to sound weak, but it was too late, my voice had already betrayed me and cracked in the middle.

"Do _not _call me by my name. After all, I am a countess and you are nothing but a penny-less peasant who is lucky to be staying in my home. I am not one of you bosom companions, Rose," my mind raced, trying to find an explanation for Elizabeth's outburst. She had never cared before when I called her by her name.

_That was before you went behind her back._

I quickly snapped my head down in reaction to this new voice, and, although I cannot be certain, I do believe I heard Elizabeth laugh ever so silently as my neck popped loudly. This new voice running through my mind was foreign to me; never before had I heard a voice so forceful and intimidating. Imagine, I was terrified of a voice inside my own head! Keeping my head lowered, I quietly began once again.

"You wanted to speak to ma, ma'am?"

"Yes, I did, Rose." There were a few moments of silence as Elizabeth seemed to gather her thoughts. I was just about to ask her why she wanted to speak with me when her quiet but firm voice broke through the thick silence. "I know you were outside that room again, Rose. The other night you were outside of that room; tell me, what did you hear?" My heart leaped to my throat and I could feel it beating rapidly, seeming to close my airway to a single pinpoint. I could feel her eyes searching my face for any kind of flaw and I could only hope my face wouldn't betray me. I wrung my now sweaty hands together under the table and somehow found the courage to speak again.

"Ma'am, like I told you before, I believed I heard a scream coming from inside your home. I was worried someone was getting hurt, but by the time I came to the door the screaming had stopped and everything seemed to be in order once again."

Had she seen through the lie? Had her eyes saw right through me like they have so many times before? It was not a complete lie, but omitting crucial information, like the horrific scream that came before the eerie silence, was the same as lying to me. I was finally able to meet her gaze once more and saw a smile curling over her thin lips.

"Why…Rose…does a woman of God, a servant of God, insist on lying to me? I know you were not alone that night, someone was with you. I do believe it was Ann, was it not? Yes, the adventurous Ann heard a scream in the middle of the night and decided to play the hero and check it out; you were just in the right place at the right time. You wouldn't have gone alone now, would you, Rose? Not the quiet, righteous, rule-following Rose," her lips were now stretched as wide as they could go in a smile, but there was something wrong, something crooked about that smile. I did not, I _could _not, trust that smile.

Should I deny the lie once more? Tell her I wasn't lying about what happened that night and try to defend Ann so she would not have to pay as well? As my mind raced with limited possibilities I could see Elizabeth's smile begin to fade and a slight snarl form across her face. I stammered and coughed, but I could not think of anything to say to her radiant face.

"Don't say anything, Rose. I believe you have done enough for this morning. Please return to your room and prepare your lesson for today. I would like to hear how your faith would end, and I would like you to be the one to tell me. As for the other ladies, tell them they are free to roam the property today." I waited for her soft voice to cease, and slowly stood up from the table. As I quickly approached the door Elizabeth's soft voice spoke up once more. "Tell the ladies their time here is quickly approaching an end."

"I do not understand why she only wants you, Rose. I mean, why would she have four of us come to her home when only one is going to be needed?" Confusion swam through Katherine's wide eyes and I felt my hear flutter when I heard the same crack of jealousy in Katherine's voice as I had in mine. I slowly shrugged my shoulders and smiled at Ann who was sitting down on her bed, reading her latest novel.

"Maybe she has finally realized she only needs one person to do this job. And, Katherine, I am the right person for this task," I turned my smile over to Katherine and waited for her reply with baited breath. There was nothing I would rather do than tell Katherine Elizabeth enjoyed having my company more than hers, but I needed to keep this to myself, don't I? After all, Katherine was still one of my closest and dearest friends.

"And what makes you the right person for this, Rose? You are the one who has just joined the monastery, you are also the youngest. Would she not rather have someone who is more experienced so she can have a better understanding of our faith?"

"Katherine, it was not my idea. Elizabeth told me herself, and if I were you I would begin packing my bags," this got through to Katherine. Her eyes began to redden and warm salt water began to swell in her eyes. She quickly lowered her eyes to her feet and glanced around the room. Ann's eyes rose from her book and stared at the spectacle happening before her.

"What has happened to you, Rose? You have been acting strangely every since we arrived here; every since we have been around Elizabeth. Do not be blinded by beauty."

"Katherine, you are just jealous. You cannot stand the thought of me being alone with Elizabeth; you cannot stand the thought that she would rather be with me than you," I saw this hurt her more than ever, and I could not believe what had just come out of my mouth. Katherine's now swimming eyes turned to meet Ann's apologetic gaze and then back to me. Her lower lip quivered the smallest bit and I was reminded of a spoiled child who did not get her way. She turned away from me without another word, walked her bed, and buried herself under the mountains of woolen blankets.

"Enjoy your lesson, Sister Rose," Ann's soft voice spoke from behind her novel, her eyes slowly rising to meet mine. I lowered my gaze and silently walked out the door, avoiding Ann's searching gaze.

"First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my complete lack of respect for your feelings. I overreacted last night when I called you all dreadful company; nothing could be further from the truth. You have been…very interesting…company and I could not think of a better way to spend this week. I must admit to you I have been feeling a bit sick lately; my strength has been running low and I get so exhausted. Although, I am starting to feel much better lately and my strength is slowly returning." I had not noticed it before, but now I realized how radiant Elizabeth truly looked. We were once again sitting in her dark, private room, but you could still see the rosy blush that filled her cheeks, giving her the expression of a blushing schoolgirl. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow in the dim room and her smile was so bright and jovial I could hardly contain my own smile from spreading. "I would also like to apologize for my outburst this morning. I did not intend to snap at you like that."

"It is really all right, ma'am. It has been forgotten."

"No, it should not be forgotten. I reacted badly to what was being said and I said hurtful things to you. Rose, you have now become one of my closest friends, and I cannot believe the things I said to you. If there is any way for me to make it up to you please let me know," her deep green eyes met mine and waited for my response, which was not coming easily.

"You have already done wonderful things for me, ma'am. This has been one of the most remarkable events that has ever happened to me and I am sorry if I have every upset you," her child-like laugh surprised me and I couldn't help but joining in. Soon our laughter filled the small room, but there was something off about Elizabeth's giggle.

"Enough of this talk, would you not agree, Rose? How about you give me another lesson today? Tell me how this all will end," Elizabeth brought out her feather pen and parchment and waited for the lesson to begin. But how to begin at the end? Where was I to begin? And then a thought came to me and I knew exactly where to begin.

"There is a book in the Bible, the final book, and it speaks of the end of days. John, one of Jesus' disciples, tells of three great beasts, and these beats are Satan's way of mocking God. One beast represents Jesus, one beast stands for the Holy Spirit, and one beast represents the Lord Himself. The world begins to worship these beasts, and the beast's number, 666, is placed upon the forehead of every worshiper. Before long, the heavens opened before the world and seven glorious angels appeared carrying seven bowls filled with the Lord's wrath. The angels spilled the bowls over the land and soon the beasts were chased away.

"Soon after, the angels spoke to John about the great prostitute, who dwelled in the city of Babylon. Now, adulterers, prostitutes, gamblers, and any other kind of sinner you can possibly imagine occupied this city, and this prostitute gave pleasure to rulers of countries, peasants, anyone who was willing to pay the fee. When the angels destroyed Babylon, the prostitute fell with the city. The only thing left resigning in that city was the beasts and the now powerless lady.

"My interpretation of this story is this: I believe this story is trying to show how someone who is evil and corrupt can manipulate people into doing things that are frowned upon by the Lord. In the end, the Lord will take vengeance upon the sinners in the world and anyone who disobeys the Lord's rule," I watched Elizabeth's face, waiting for a type of reaction. Her eyes were locked on mine as if she was afraid they would run away if they were not kept. After a few moments of silence, Elizabeth's eyes dropped to her porcelain hands, which were quietly folded on the surface of the table.

"Tell me, Rose, how can you serve such a violent and selfish God?" Her voice was soft but firm, and when her eyes rose to meet mine I felt a kind of electric shot course through my body. Something was growing in the deepest part of my body. Something hot and fiery began to churn in my stomach. In that moment…I knew she was right. I knew it was wrong for me to serve such a Lord as this. A Lord who will punish you if you do not follow the beliefs you are taught. I stared into Elizabeth's eyes and a new light seemed to glow there. She knew what I was thinking, I was sure of it. She could see in my eyes I agreed with her and she was rolling in this wonderful news.

Before I could further acknowledge this feeling rising inside of the deepest part of me, it had disappeared and I could think clearly once again. It was as if a screen had been draped in front of my eyes and as soon as it was lifted my thoughts were my own again. When I was finally able to find my voice I managed to squeak out an answer to her shocking question, "The Lord punishes those who are morally incorrect and who do the wrong things in their lives. The Lord is not selfish by any means. He created man in His image…." And just like that there was nothing else for me to say. The words had felt false coming out of my own mouth. How did they sound to Elizabeth?

"You sound so sure of yourself, Rose. What a good teacher you are. One who is so sure of her beliefs and faith should be the one to teach, not someone who can be…manipulated." Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought about what she had just said. "Perhaps I should have asked one of the other girls to continue these lessons. Why don't we call this a day. I know you expected it to be a little longer, but I believe you may have to collect your thoughts." I was astonished at what had just happened. Elizabeth said she should have asked one of the other girls to accompany her today, and that had hurt me more than anything ever had. A sharp pain ran through my heart as silence filled the small room. I slowly pushed my high-backed chair away from the table and quietly walked to the door. My hand was now on the doorknob when Elizabeth's voice broke through the silence once again. "Please tell the other girls I will be at your room tonight. I will arrange for a carriage to come for you and you will leave my home tonight."

"I will pass your message on, ma'am."

Our bags were packed and resting against the stone wall like statues looking over the residents in the room. I was left with a sore stomach and an ache in my bones after my brief meeting with Elizabeth. It was as if she had reached into my soul and crushed it with an iron hand. I had retired into my room after Elizabeth excused me and I had told the other ladies the crushing news. After that I stayed in our room. I lacked energy that day. It was like Elizabeth drained me.

I lost all track of time. The ladies walked in and out of the room, but I stayed wrapped in the blankets. Everything seems to pass by in a blur. I do recall Ann coming to me and sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to comfort me as I remember, but I do not recall any specific words of that conversation. It seemed she was trying to convince me that we _did _need to get away from Elizabeth and her magnificent home, but I do not see the logic in this. How could anyone want to leave this place? After some amount of time, when Ann realized I would not answer her, she slowly got up from the edge of my bed and quietly left our room, leaving me alone with Katherine, and that awkward silence was strong. After a few moments Katherine looked over to me.

"Look at what happened, Rose. You have lost the respect of your friends and for what? For someone who is beautiful on the outside but does not care for anyone or anything except for herself on the inside. We all warned you about her and you pushed it until you pushed away the very people who care for you. Now, what will you have when we arrive back at the monastery?"

"Do not preach to me, Katherine. I saw the hurt in your eyes when Elizabeth asked for me over you. Do not tell me I was the only one who wished to be the favorite of our host!" I was now sitting straight up in my bed and glaring at Katherine who was across the room from me. "We were all competing for that spot and now that I was kicked to the side you decide to play innocent and say this was my fault!" The anger was apparent in Katherine's eyes but that did not stop the hurtful words from escaping my throat. In fact, I was ecstatic in the fact that I was making her feel the way I felt. I could see the anger rising in her face, her cheeks colored with a rosy blush along with her slender throat. Her jaw was locked at the corners and her eyes were searching for something to say in response to my words. Finally, she turned around without another word and left the room to disappear into the tangled halls.

The door slammed closed behind her leaving me alone to face my angry thoughts. How could something like this happen? How could the feeling and mood of this whole situation change into what it did? I was wrapped in these thoughts similar to how a spider wraps its prey in a thick, silken web. Soon, my mind seemed to lock down and I drifted into the bliss of sleep and dug myself deeper into the woolen blankets, and before long, I heard a hard knock on our chamber door. My eyelids rose heavily, still sleep-ridden, and I could faintly make out Sister Ann walking and opening the chamber door to reveal Elizabeth in a silken nightgown. I shook the sleep out of my eyes and sat straight up in my bed.

"Are all of you bags packed, Sister Ann?"

"They are, ma'am," Ann motioned to the bags propped up against the wall. Elizabeth quickly glanced over to the bags and then averted her eyes once again to meet Ann's.

"Sisters, please follow me to your carriage," without saying another word Elizabeth disappeared down the chamber. We quickly grabbed our bags and followed Elizabeth somberly down the hall, trying to keep up with her shadow. Before long we were standing in front of the great door, which led out into the world beyond. The door opened before Elizabeth could even call out and revealed a black, covered carriage awaiting our arrival.

"Elizabeth, where is Sister Ruth? Shouldn't she be coming with us?"

"Katherine…do you think I am a simpleton? I sent Sister Ruth back into town later in the day today when she did not pull out of her illness. I thought it only right. And now it is your turn to retire into town. I would like to thank you all for accompanying me and sharing with me your knowledge." Elizabeth raised her slender arm into the dying light outside of her home and motioned for us toward the carriage. The driver was now standing in front of the carriage and I was surprised to see his skin was just as pale and flawless as Elizabeth's. Before I could think about this much longer, Sisters Katherine and Ann were now walking toward the carriage, blocking my view of the driver. I reached down and gently raised my bag. I slowly walked began to walk out of Elizabeth's home when something light and cool landed on my arm. I turned around to find Elizabeth's face only inches away from mine. "I would like you to stay, Rose. I have some things to speak to you about. You are welcome in my home for as long as you see fit," Katherine turned around to face us. I had never seen the expression now forming on her face. It was not jealously, like I have grown so accustomed to from her; this expression was fear in its purest form.

"Ma'am, are you certain about this?" my voice sounded frail, but I could still feel my heart skip with excitement.

"I am certain. I have something as which I need to speak to you about."

"Elizabeth, I do not feel comfort—"

"Why do you all think you can refer to me by my name?" Elizabeth's cold eyes flicked to Katherine and stared deep into her worried eyes. She continued to stare as she resumed talking, "I have never once given you all permission to refer to me by that name. Now, as to you not feeling comfortable with Rose staying with me, there is no reason to worry. I would never do anything to harm Rose," although her words were moving, her voice never changed from the cold, harsh tone. Katherine stared for a moment more and then averted her eyes to the awaiting carriage. Ann and Katherine slowly disappeared from view as the carriage rolled over the slight hill leading off into the quiet town.

"Ma'am, what is there to talk about?" I could not hide it. The tone of Elizabeth's voice when she was speaking to Katherine chilled me to the bone and now I could not hide my fear. Why would Elizabeth want to keep me here alone? What could she possibly want to speak to me about? Elizabeth's eyes slowly left the trailing carriage and met my gaze. Her grim face quickly changed and a brilliant smile radiated from her full lips.

"Come with me, Rose," she turned around with a wisp of her trailing dress and walked down the hallway where our room was located through the twisting, turning halls. Soon, I lost all track of where we were in her home. I know the hallway we were walking down would eventually lead to our room, but somewhere between we must have taken a different turn because we were now in an area I had never seen before. We soon disappeared into the depths below when Elizabeth lead me down a short, stone staircase. The air below was cooler than above and a musty smell lingered in the air, like clouds hanging in the air before a terrible storm.

"Elizabeth, I have been meaning to ask you about the graveyard outside of your home. Are the people buried there your family?" I do not know where this thought came from, and I do not know why I said this thought, but now that the thought was out there was nothing to do but wait for the reply.

"What an interesting question, Rose. I do not have a family. They have all passed on quite some time ago, and I am the first Bathory to ever live in this home. Quite an interesting question indeed." Elizabeth chuckled softly as we wandered further down the seemingly unending staircase. Finally, the ground leveled out and we were standing before a large, wooden door. Elizabeth turned around to face me and I saw there was something different about her eyes. The emerald glow was still there, and burning fiercely, but there was something very different growing in her eyes. "Would you like to view my place of worship, Rose?"

I felt my lips move without my consent, and I now know what was different about Elizabeth. I felt in her control somehow, like I would do anything she asked of me. "I would be most interested," Elizabeth's thin lips curled into a small smile and she slowly removed a large skeleton key from inside a small pouch that was resting on her slender hip. She slipped the key into the rusted lock and turned it. I could hear tiny metallic clacking and the scrape of metal on metal, and then the large door was slowly swung open.

The room inside seemed to pulse with a light of its own, and I could barely make out an altar placed at the front of the room. There were two candles placed upon the altar and another large shape resting on the flat surface. Elizabeth walked into the shadowed room, turned to face me once more, and beckoned me to come to her. I felt a heat rising up from deep inside of me. I tell you now in complete honesty I did not wish to enter that room, but that heat inside me forced my feet forward and kept my eyes locked with Elizabeth's. The heat rose up into my throat and I could feel the unwanted and unbidden words rising, but there was nothing I could do to stop that fire. "Teach me, master."

"Let me tell you a story, Rose. I first came to this village fifty years ago. I had some very influential connections and so when I saw this house was unoccupied I claimed it as my own.

"As you can very well see, this house is quite large, and it took me some time to go through it. A few days after I had moved in I wandered down into this room, and there, on the altar where it is resting now, was this book." Elizabeth had made her way over to the silent place of worship. Her slender, pale hands traced their way along the leather-bound, ancient book like it was some kind of ancient relic; holy in some way. "As soon as I saw this book, I knew there was something about it. I opened it up and I felt the power run through me instantly.

"After that, things grow a little hazy. All I can really remember is thinking there was someone in the room with me; some presence was in this room with me." Elizabeth looked around the room as if I was no longer there. Elizabeth was not in the room with me anymore; she had gone back in time and was now taking the room in like it was the first time she had ever been there. "I heard a low voice resonate from behind me.

"'That belongs to you now.' I could feel that voice course through my entire body, and it left shivers up and down my spine. Before I could even turn around to face the unknown voice I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck." Her hand rose to the back of her neck and gently began to rub, feeling the pain only she was aware of. Although Elizabeth was standing right in front of me, her eyes were distant and far away.

"For so many years, Rose, I tried to fight the unknown urges I was having. These urges I was trying to fight were unbelievable, Rose. The smells that would invade my mind were indescribable. It was as if someone had placed a table full of the most delicious and elegant food in front of me, and I was not allowed to eat. After some time, I realized that the food I was eating was no longer satisfying my hunger, and soon, all the food that was brought to me began to disgust me; I would turn my face away from it and fight the urge to vomit. Something was changing inside of me, and it was getting harder to control myself.

"Then, one day, I submitted. One of my servants and dear friends came in to my quarters and asked if I was feeling alright. I told her I had been feeling under the weather lately. She nodded and bent down close to me to pick something up from the floor; how tidy that woman was." Elizabeth smiled at this memory, but soon her smile disappeared and a cold stare came in its place. "Something snapped within me, Rose. That smell filled my nostrils and it was better than anything I had ever smelled before. Before I knew what I was doing I had my dear friend in my arms and I pulled her head to the side, exposing her throat. I could almost see the blood pulsing through her veins. I looked at her and I could see the fear rising in those trusting eyes, but that did not stop me. I could feel a strength building in me and before I could stop it, I used that strength. I held her firmly, heard her quickly draw in a sharp breath, and I quickly buried my teeth into her soft neck. Her hot tears rolled down her cheeks, but I did not stop; I could not stop. I felt her hot blood run down my throat, and it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. Soon, it seemed like only moments, her tears stopped and her screams droned down into nothing. I let her body fall out of my arms. There was nothing I could do but stare. Soon, a few moments later, the door to my chamber opened and one of my other servants entered the room to find the lifeless body lying in front of me. After that day, I knew what I had become; a creature of legend. A creature only the darkest of legends speak of.

"My servants were very understanding about what happened. Of course, there were a few of them who protested…but I took care of them. The graveyard you have seen, Rose, they are not my family. They are those who have fed my hunger and satisfied my urges. They are the ones I have used to preserve my youth. You see, Rose, this book here," Elizabeth gently caressed the book resting on the altar once again, "has taught me how to keep myself and my preserve my youth. I have followed the book's instructions and it has served me well.

"Now, Rose, I would like to show you something." Elizabeth stretched her arm out to me. I was terrified. My heart was pounding in my ears and I willed my feet to stay planted where they were, but that fire within me rose once again. I felt my feet shuffle forward like a mouse slowly moving toward a trap. Elizabeth's smile appeared once more. She curled her long, cold fingers around my hand and gently led me to a spiral staircase in the corner of the room. I did not want to go, but that fire was burning deep inside me once again and I had no choice but to obey.

We made our way up the staircase slowly, and I was vaguely aware of the walls around me were dripping with a stagnant kind of water. An old, dusty smell flooded my senses and I silently followed Elizabeth. At the top of the staircase we stopped and I looked at the door in front of us. A bar was stretched across the door. Elizabeth turned back to me and smiled, and all at once I could hear moaning and a faint scraping sound coming from inside the room. A ball of fear grew in my stomach, but I was powerless to do anything or put a stop to that fire burning within. I had to keep going, no matter how much I regretted it, and I do regret it now. How I wish I could have turned away from Elizabeth's searching eyes. Turn away from the fire making a home inside of me. Turn away that staircase, that room waiting below, and away from that damned house. But I did not turn away. I continued to follow Elizabeth as she opened the door. I continued to follow Elizabeth through the door and into the room ahead, and what I saw there was beyond words.

As soon as the door had opened the moaning within grew louder and a rank odor slapped me hard in the face, almost knocking me back through the door we had came through. Elizabeth took a step aside to confirm my fears. There, hanging in front of me, was Sister Ann. Her clothing was stripped from her, leaving her bare to face whatever would come next. There was a thick rope tied about her feet and her slender hands were now scraping against the cold, hard floor. A dark red coating of blood covered her body like an extra layer of skin. Her brown hair was now matted and tangled with blood streaked throughout. Every so often a soft moan would escape from her thin lips and her eyes would flutter the slightest bit.

"As I have said, Rose, the book has given me the instructions on how to take care of myself. You see, I never wanted to read that book, until the incident with my servant. After I had had my fill of her, I noticed that my skin somehow looked…fresher…livelier. There was a rosy blush flooding through my cheeks that I had never had before!" Elizabeth's eyes were growing wide with excitement as she thought back to this awful event. "I knew then what I had to do to keep my youth and splendor. And, as if to confirm my very thoughts, that book on that altar told me the exact same thing. To stay young and beautiful I would have to sacrifice. I would have to feed." Elizabeth was now approaching the hanging Ann. She gently ran her hand down the side of Ann's leg and, even though not fully aware, I could see little bumps of gooseflesh appear through Ann's trembling body. Elizabeth looked back to me. "You will learn to approve of this, Rose. It is the only way for us to remain in our youth; our golden years in time. We will never again look the way we did when we were seven, our faces flawless and innocent. We will never again act the way we did when we were in our adolescents; running and doing whatever we pleased, regardless of the consequences. We can never remain these ages, unless we embrace this gift that has been given to me…to us! Embrace this, Rose, and you will never have to fear. You will never have to worry about what tomorrow may bring. Embrace this, Rose, and you will be immortal and forever young," Elizabeth's eyes were glowing now, practically jumping out of her skull. A crazed look had come over them, like a dog that had been infected and could not control itself.

"Rose!" Ann's eyes were now open and staring intently at me. Her almond eyes were now swimming with fear as Elizabeth crouched down and sat eye-level with Ann. Elizabeth ran her long fingers slowly down Ann's blood-streaked cheek.

"Shh, it's alright, Ann. Everything is going to be alright. You should feel proud and honored to be helping us. Your life will now be worth something, and you will soon serve in a purpose greater than serving an unseen being," Elizabeth looked back to me. She took a step back from Ann, whose eyes were now streaming with tears, and walked back to wait at my side. I waited for Elizabeth to continue, but not a word was spoken between us. The only sound, which filled the room, was Ann's quiet moans and whimpers.

"Rose…Rose please help me. Please don't stand there, Rose. Listen to our Lord, Rose!" I could hear Ann's voice, soft but forceful. I wanted to help her. I wanted to release her from her chains and set her free. Let her flee from this damned home. But I could not make my feet advance closer. I could not make my feet even shuffle closer. I knew what was about to happen in this room. I knew what was about to happen to Ann and what would become of me, but I still could not take one step further into that room.

"Your Lord is not here, Ann. Your Lord does not exist, and Rose has accepted this," Elizabeth turned her stunning face to meet my uncontrollable gaze, "haven't you, Rose?"

My throat was burning. I could feel my throat start to throb with a fire with a mind of its own. This mind had only one purpose in its life; to burn and destroy anything in its path. I knew that if I did not answer Elizabeth the fire burning inside my throat and, coursing now up into my mouth, would devour me completely. "I have accepted this, Elizabeth. There is no God," I could see a fresh batch of tears stream down Ann's face. Her lips were now pulled back in a grimace of agony.

"You see, Ann, Rose knows the truth about life. There is nothing other than what is here, waiting for us right now. Nothing waits for you on the other side. There is nothing but darkness. You will come to this end soon enough, and you will see the only thing that waits is eternal rest. Well, for you this will be the ending…for me I am not so sure." Elizabeth's lips pulled back into a smile as she turned to face me, stepping closer to Ann with each second. "Ann, you know your life will end here, do you not?"

"I do, Elizabeth," her voice was soft but strong.

"Tell me, would a kind and gracious God subject you to such agony? Why would he make you go through the pain and suffering you are about to endure? Ann, denounce your Lord and I can make you immortal. I can make you fear nothing and worry free. Follow me, Ann, and I can give you continuous life and beauty. Come and live forever," the two women were now eye to eye. Elizabeth's eyes soft and insistent, Ann's eyes burning with a fire I had never seen there before.

"You will never break me, Elizabeth. The things you speak of are nothing more than the Devil's lies and deceitful promises. Nothing lasts forever, Elizabeth. Everything must die when the time has come, and when your time comes there will be nothing but the evil you have shed upon this earth waiting for you," Ann quickly spat into Elizabeth's face, hitting her high on her cheekbone. She then closed her eyes and began to whisper the Lord's Prayer like a soft wind rushing through a soft night air. Elizabeth's demeanor disappeared quickly and her eyes burned with a new flame.

"Rose, come to me…now!" I rushed over to Elizabeth without thinking and waited for her next order. "Watch, Rose. Watch carefully." my eyes were locked on Elizabeth's soft lips as she slowly lowered them down to Ann's neck. She lightly placed her lips on the nape of Ann's neck, like a lover greeting her love. "I gave you a choice," I heard Elizabeth whisper to Ann right before she opened her mouth and sank her perfect teeth into Ann's soft neck. Ann's lips were pulled back in agony once more, but her lips continued to chant the Lord's Prayer. I shifted my eyes to Elizabeth's and saw their color had almost changed completely. Her once beautiful green eyes were now almost black with hints of gold speckled throughout. Her cheeks were flushed with color and her lips were now stained red from the innocent girl in front of her.

A horrible noise began to escape from Elizabeth's lips as she slowly emptied the blood coursing through Ann's body. I somehow found the strength to turn away from the scene before me and concentrated on how my life was only a few days ago. How peaceful it had been. How simple. Learning about my faith and dreaming about the years ahead, and then Elizabeth stepped in. Elizabeth entered my life like drug enters the body's system. The feeling you get at the start of your adventure is a high, like nothing you have ever felt. This drug is also your worst enemy. Pretty soon you cannot function without it and you can never get that high you once felt. This is how Elizabeth was to me; Elizabeth was my drug.

Before long, Elizabeth was standing before me, Ann's lifeless body hanging upside down behind her. Somewhere during my escape from reality, Ann's voice had stopped her seemingly endless prayers and seemed to freeze her body and face in time. Elizabeth smiled at me and I was disgusted to find myself still seeing her beauty. After what had just happened before me I could still find her immense beauty beneath her once terrifying face.

"You will learn, Rose. It will come easier as the time goes by, and soon you will even learn to enjoy it. You see, Rose, I have saw something in you from the very moment I found you in the monastery. There is something about you, Rose, and I know I just need to have you in my life. I need you to by my partner and my friend. Friends are so very hard to come by when you live forever, Rose, and I would like you to be mine. Rose, I will give you the same choice as I did Ann. Will you join me and live forever, filled with your beauty and youth? Or will you choose to accept your fate and see what is waiting for you on the other side?"

I turned my head away from Elizabeth's gaze and fixed my eyes on the now lifeless body of my friend, Ann. How had are fates taken this turn for the worst? Were we not laughing only days ago with each other? I remembered how she had shared her secrets with me and mine with her; we were once each other's confidants. Would I now throw away those times and precious memories to welcome Elizabeth and her sacrilegious beliefs? I shifted my eyes to Ann's once beautiful face, now twisted in agony. Her skin had taken on an almost gray color and her cheeks had already sunken in on themselves. How her lovely face had changed in the last few moments of her life; such a pity. In that moment I knew exactly what my decision had become. "I will join you, Elizabeth, and I will welcome my new and eternal life."

"Excellent, Rose, excellent. Follow me, Rose," Elizabeth turned away from her fresh sacrifice before her and walked to the right wall of the room, a new bounce in her step. Against the far right wall, placed in the corner, was an old, rusted bathtub. Its four legs seemed to dig into the stone below it like a snake burrowing deep into the ground. I followed Elizabeth to the mouth of the tub with legs that were not quite my own. Looking down into the tub, I could see red stains circling within as a tree has rings within its bark. I did not have to be told what the cause of those stains were. Elizabeth turned back to me with a stone, yet excited, face.

The uncontrollable fire burned within me once more and I could feel it coursing through my veins. First, down through my throat, tracing its way through my blood and down into my stomach. I thought my stomach would catch on fire as this urge flashed through and then entered my legs, my body's traitor. The fire that burned through my legs pushed them forward and before I could try and contain the urge, my feet had betrayed my mind and shuffled forward three feet. I ran my hands along the rough surface of the old washing tub. In a flash Elizabeth's cool hand was lightly gripping my shoulder and I turned around to meet her gaze.

"Remove your clothes, Rose." her voice was like silk, music to my ears. I did as I was told and, with hands that were not mine, I slowly began to pull the straps down from off my shoulders. My body was left bare as I carefully pulled my dress down past my ankles and stepped out from the bundle of clothes at my feet. I could feel the cold in the air begin to soak into my skin and down to my very bones. "Step into the tub, Rose," my right leg rose as soon as Elizabeth's warm voice had ceased. I gently lowered myself into the tub and stretched my legs until my toes were resting against the blood-soaked, ceramic wall. I watched as Elizabeth's face changed into a look of complete serenity. I watched as she slowly bent down until she was kneeling before me, her eyes intent upon mine like a hunter who has found his target. I let my heavy eyelids fall and cover my tired eyes as Elizabeth broke her gaze and lowered herself closer to my exposed neck. I could feel her cool breath rush against my throat as my blood enticed her hunger. In my mind's eye I could see Elizabeth's teeth slowly sink into my throat. I could feel the itching in her throat come to an end as my life's source slowly flowed down her throat. I slowly raised my eyelids and felt Elizabeth sigh against my neck.

"Forever young, Rose. You will be forever young," her voice sent chills down my spine. Before I could even respond, or make an effort to respond, a sharp pain arose in my neck, followed by a heat so intense I thought my very body would start on fire. I tried to cry out in pain but only a light squeal escaped from my lips. I could feel my body start to shake and tremble as the fire coursed through my body. It felt as if my body was being swallowed up. Before long, the pain in my neck disappeared as it slowly went numb, but the fire within kept burning. After what seemed like hours, Elizabeth pulled away from my neck and fell back on her knees with her eyes closed. My body trembled and shook as the fire continued to course through my body like a snake's deadly venom.

After some time, my body became still once more and the fire was now only a dull ache, a constant reminder of what had just happened to me. I waited a few moments before I decided to try and move, but when I did it was like my hand was in front of my face just by the thought of it moving. My hand had moved so fast I hadn't even seen it. I quickly sat up and saw Elizabeth look at me excitement.

"You will learn to control yourself, Rose. It will come in time." her green eyes were burning with excitement now. With all of my effort I tried to remove myself from the bath tub at a normal rate a normal rate but, before I knew what my own body had done, I was standing in front of Elizabeth. She looked up at me and smiled. "There are a lot of things you must learn, Rose, and I will help you with them. After all, we do have eternity."

Later on that day, the locals broke into Elizabeth's home, claiming she was a witch. It was not until later that they found out Elizabeth had over two hundred bodies buried in her own private cemetery in her gardens; bodies of local peasants and young girls. What had happened is this, Elizabeth so carelessly decided to just place young Katherine outside where we would take care of her later. I can only assume someone in the town had seen this and decided there was something going on in the manor of Elizabeth Bathory.

When the villagers broke into Elizabeth's home, she told me to hide in the very same room where Katherine had met her end. I had disappeared into a nearby closet and watched as Elizabeth was taken out of her home, smiling the whole way; no one could take away her dignity. They took her into the town, where the whole village burned her at the stake. All the while, Elizabeth wore her most ravishing smile. I could see her perfectly from one of the windows in my new home, and she was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Looking at the faces gathered around this spectacle, I can say the men in the crowd can say the very same thing; who could disagree?

After Elizabeth's death the villagers left Elizabeth's home to be deserted. On my few visits through the town I hear many stories about my new home. How Elizabeth's spirit remains there and will be there forever. How if you go into her home, Elizabeth's spirit will find you and torture you like she did her former victims. I have to laugh at these stories, because they are not that far off. Every now and then, some curious young children will appear in my home and weeks later there will still be no trace of them throughout the town and a fear will break out. Needless to say, this fear keeps my inhabitance unknown. These children are usually enough to quench my thirst, a thirst I have been trying to keep in control…but there are moments where it gets too hard. There are moments where the longing is just too great, and I must give in to them.

I am beginning to wander the streets more often though. You can only be alone for so long. The need for some kind of interaction becomes overwhelming when you have no one to speak with. No one to talk to and share your secrets, but now, these pages know my secret. These pages are the only record and history of what I have become. I hope that one day these pages will be found, but until then, my secret will belong to me and only me. And so now, I have nothing to do but walk these town's streets and embrace the eternity that greets me like an old friend.


End file.
